clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Conspiracy
Alien Conspiracy is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player must follow directions from strange markings. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the second main mission, Left to your Own Devices. It cannot be played during the time when the Gift Shop and Ski Hill are closed down back-to-back, the latter being closed after completing Damage Control, until Robotomy 101 is completed, and the former being closed after completing Robotomy 101, until Robots on the Run is completed. Clearing this mission and the ninth main mission, Super Secret Gadgets, allows Lost and Confused to be played. Walkthrough At the Forest, a penguin is examining strange markings in the snow they don't understand. The player suggests they might be code, and the penguin agrees and asks for help to solve them. If the player accepts the side mission, it begins. The penguin says they were taking a walk and found the markings, and asks the player if they know what it means. The message is in Tic Tac Code, and the player can decode it with the Spy Gadget. There are four messages like this, and they can be encountered in any order, although they form a sequence, leading to the next location. If any given message is not encountered last, the player and penguin talk about the message. The player simply needs to use the decoder on these, and does not actually need to solve the messages. The locations and messages are: *The message at the Forest reads "INVASION. THE MOTHER SHIP LANDED IN TOWN." If not decoded last, the player informs the penguin, who suggests there may be more messages in other places. *One message is at the Town. It reads "UNDERGROUND. HIDE IN MINES UNTIL INVASION." If not decoded last, this concerns the player, and the other penguin describes it as "crazy". *One message is at the Mine. It reads "EXPOSURE. THE INVASION BEGINS SOON, ON THE HILL." If not decoded last, the player says they find this scary, and the other penguins says the pair needs to hurry to find the next message. *One message is at the Ski Hill. It reads "VICTORY. THE INVASION WAS SUCCESSFUL." If not decoded last, the penguin describes it as spooky, but remarks that they haven't seen any aliens. After accessing all four messages, regardless of location, the penguin congratulates the player, addressing them as an agent. They say they were practicing writing in code by translating a comic book about an alien invasion. The penguin says they did this to test the player's skills, and are impressed. They also say they will give the player a prize if they can tell the penguin what each message was about. They ask a series of questions, each one being the title of a message, and each with three answers. Answers in bold are correct: *ATTACK, INVASION, CONTROL *HIDING, CONSPIRACY, UNDERGROUND *'EXPOSURE', ALLY, DESTROY *FAILURE, COMPLETE, VICTORY After answering the first two, if either was wrong, the penguin has the player try again. If not, the other two questions are asked. If either of these was wrong, the player has to try again, from the beginning. If all four answers are correct, the penguin congratulates the player for their skills, and gives them a Space Helmet as a reward, and the mission is complete. Trivia *Although the penguin knew how to use Tic Tac Code and refers to the player as "agent", the penguin never confirms if they are also an agent themselves. *After encountering all four messages, the penguin stays at the location of the last encountered message. Closing the decoding menu in any of the other three locations results in the player repeating their initial thought bubble message, followed by the thought bubble message that occurs when attempting to interact with the message if not using the decoder, in place of a conversation with the penguin. Closing the menu in in the location where the penguin is prompts them to start the final conversation. Gallery Marking in Forest.png|The penguin confused by markings Alien conspiracy decoding.png|Decoding a message Strange markings Forest.png|Strange markings in the Forest Strange markings Town.png|Strange markings in the Town Strange markings Mine.png|Strange markings in the Mine Strange markings Ski Hill.png|Strange markings at the Ski Hill All messages found.png|The penguin congratulating the player Space helmet reward.png|The penguin rewarding the player with the space helmet Alien Conspiracy busy.png|The message if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission